Lola
'''Lola '''is a supporting character in the direct-to-video sequel, ''Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins. ''She's Skippy's love interest and eventual wife. Background Little to know about Lola's early life is that sometime during her life, she met and fell in love with a ram named Skippy. At some point in her early 20s, Skippy asked for Lola's hand in marriage and she happily accepted. Design Lola was simply to designed to have a slender figure as the storywriter images his female characters. Ruby from ''the Black Lion ''franchise inspired the storywriter to create Lola. Plus, a background character from Disney's 2003 ''Brother Bear ''inspired the storywriter to create Lola's slightly rounded face. Personality Lola is a kind, loyal, loving and beautiful lady with a humorous and romantic demeanor. She is shown to feisty as she was unafraid to kick the Cyclops and call him names. She's quick to make friends. She bowed to respect Mark and happily accepted Rock as her new brother-in-law figure. Despite her rather feisty nature, Lola does show the traits of a princess. While waiting to be rescued by Skippy and the gang, Lola waited patiently for them to come and when they did come and rescued her. Lola got married to Skippy and begin to live a happy life together as husband and wife. Physical appearance Lola is a slender ram with white fur and orange horns. Her original outfit is a purple top with a green skirt and corked wedged shoes. On her wedding day, she wore a short white dress with a long veil. It ended being torn when she was kidnapped by the Cyclops. After being rescued by Skippy and the gang, the Fairy Godmother transformed Lola's torn dress into a white ballgown with a silver tiara. Appearances Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Lola is seen on the morning of the wedding day. She greets Mark and her childhood friend, Annabelle. She meets up with Skippy where he compliments Lola on her dress. An hour later, Skippy and Lola were ready to exchange their vows. Before they could kiss, Fabian disrupts the wedding and takes control of the kingdom and scares the characters away with his Cyclops. During the takeover, Skippy is trapped by an enchanted and Lola tries to break him out but is captured by the Cyclops. She tries to break free of the Cyclops' clutches but failed. Once the Disney Crystal was drained, Fabian, Severus and the Cyclops return back to the castle with Lola's in his clutches. A few hours later, after acquiring help from Chaos, the gang infiltrates the castle but end up being captured and imprisoned inside the castle. Fabian plans to drop Skippy and the gang out of the castle to be eaten by the Leviathan. Luckily, Skippy and Rock come flying on a dragon Davis and free Skippy, the gang, Chernabog and Lola and make an escape. However, Fabian tries to stop and threatens to blow up the castle if anybody moves closer. Just as he's about to make a killing strike on Mark, Rock throws a boomerang at Fabian causing his wand to be indirectly fired at the explosives, triggering an explosion, prompting everybody to leave the castle while taking Fabian and Severus with them. Fabian and Severus are imprisoned and Skippy and Lola are finally married not before being given a new dress as they original one was in rags. They then bid their friends a goodbye and head off on their honeymoon. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Buffalos Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Singing characters Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Royalty